Treason
by Draco Silvan Malfoy
Summary: CHARACTER SWITCH! This isn't the best life of a young would-be Death Eater... Missing...Mystry...And Nightmares... A mist is hovering over the Hogwarts ground... It may upfold, but only to present the nastiest treason...of life......
1. Happening Beyond Hogwarts

A/N: Alright I know choosing Middle Earth in this fic is not alright, but I can't think of anywhere else now... tell me where u want that Malfoy Manor to be. :D Okay now I'll do the disclaimer that I will NOT do later, it's a tiring job convincing people that ur penniless: I do not own anything that is not allowed to be owned by me. Alright? Yep.  
  
Chapter One Happening Beyond Hogwarts  
  
The rain clouds gathered still thicker, allowing only a string of sunlight going through them. And gradually, the string began to grow thin, blocking the seemingly only hope for the dark and silent Malfoy Manor, at least in a Muggle's opinion.  
  
The Malfoy Manor is a grand building, or rather to say it's a castle, standing tall and solemnly under the foot of Mt. Doom in west Eriador of Middle Earth. If not for the castle itself, this place would look really pleasant to most visitors, Muggles or Wizards. The sky usually shines a transparent colour of crystal blue, lighting the background of this green mountain. A small and nameless river races passed the mountainside and into the view of the Malfoy Manor. In front of it, a vast field of fresh grass and cheerful flowers cover the whole view. But it was soundless there... far too quiet... since there was not even a sound of a singing bird. Fortunately, nobody ever came here, at least nobody who would mind this unusual quietness.  
  
It was past 7 o'clock, and the young Malfoy was ready to dress up for another boring day. At length, he undid the curtain and opened the window slightly, letting a tiny bit of chill wind to rush in, brushing his pale face. This blond stood at the window for a while, a bit bored.  
  
#What a d**n boring day... boring...boring...#  
  
#... ... ... ... Ah...#  
  
#NO GOD I can't stand it anymore! Even Parkinson can cheer up this place!!!#  
  
#What are you thinking of, Draco Malfoy?!#  
  
#Okay I'm wrong now SHUT UP!#  
  
#Look, a part of you just want another part of you to cheer up this place a bit, and that part of you scolded the other part of you with no reason at a...#  
  
#SHUT UP NOW!!!!!#  
  
The boy frowned a bit, up till now, he looked what a 16-year-old boy should look.  
  
He finally turned and began to dress up. Now and then he would flash a deadly glare [known as the Malfoy Death Glare] at his silent mirror, which is usually unbearably talkative. Half an hour later, he shot a last Glare at his mirror and went out.  
  
The mirror shivered a bit. It was a pair of silver-grey eyes, with icy-blue mixed in it, and it would be quite seductive [Mirror: Merlin! What am I thinking about???!!!] without the deep and dreadful coldness hidden inside. God knows what the boy might be think of now.  
  
Draco Malfoy headed straight for the Dining Hall, his stomach already protesting. Something happened, he thought as he entered the Hall. It was totally empty, except for 2 maids who hurriedly stood up as he came in.  
  
"Mother?" the young Malfoy frowned. He was forbidden to use the Mudblood term of Mom, Dad since he was a kid.  
  
"Mom?" He risked.  
  
The Dining Hall was silent. Draco turned sharply towards the two maids, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Master Draco, Mr. and Ms. Malfoy left a note this morning, saying they were on some business and would not return for a while."  
  
Draco sighed. It was the fifth time in this summer vacation now. "Breakfast, then."  
  
One of the maid went to find the house elf, while the other remained in the Hall, looking a bit upset.  
  
"What is it? Anna?!" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Malfoy." She answered smoothly before turning away. Draco frowned.  
  
~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~  
  
%GAME OVER%  
  
"WTF...!!!!!!"  
  
%GAME OVER%  
  
@YOU ARE REALLY STUPID TO LOOSE TWICE, DRACO@  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
%GAME OVER%  
  
@YOU ARE HOPELESS, DRACO.@  
  
-----CLICK Mudblood TO PLAY AGAIN, CLICK Bloody Potty TO EXIT-----  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
"Are you Draco Malfoy?" a head poped up in the fireplace.  
  
~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~  
  
"Where are my parents?" Draco sank into a comfortable armchair 30 minutes later and looked around. It was a dark living room, decorated with various Dark Art instrument. The owner was a friend of Lucious Malfoy, needless to say, also a Death Eater.  
  
There was no answer, and, with the help of the Wizard Gameboy, Draco's temper was rising dangerously fast.  
  
"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!"  
  
~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~  
  
"Where are my parents?!"  
  
There was a sharp laughing in the dark, and green flashes nearly blind his eyes...  
  
"Where are they???????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The laugh became so sharp that it turned into a blind scream.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He could still feel himself screaming from within. Gasping, he covered his forehead with a cold, trembling hand. It was so much pain, he sighed.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: well? I hope you enjoy it. Yea I know I said almost nothing in the first chap. But you'll see...:D Oh and do remember to review! Flames welcome! ( 


	2. Memories

A/N: Haha look I made it really quick! LOL Now thanks to...  
  
Kaylyn: Haha you'll know where they are in this chapter. And what is happening? Oh dear you have to wait a while to get the whole idea~~~~ lol  
  
Ann: Oh yea I'll try to be straight-forward. This story, as is planned, might be long and kind of complicated, but I'll make it clear in just a couple of chaps. :D  
  
Anyway here's the 2nd chapter...oh and by the way, mind the title Treason, it might prove useful...( Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, it is top SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter â¡ Memories  
  
Last time: There was no answer, and, with the help of the Wizard Gameboy, Draco's temper was rising dangerously fast. "WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!"  
~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ "Where are my parents?!" There was a sharp laug in the dark, and green flashes nearly blind his eyes... "Where are they???????!!!!!!!!!" The laugh became so sharp that it turned into a blind scream. AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(well I delete all those HHHs...) Harry's eyes snapped open. He could still feel himself screaming from within. Gasping, he covered his forehead with a cold, trembling hand. It was so much pain, he sighed.  
  
Harry sighed as he tried to pick up his glasses.  
  
#I left it somewhere on the floor last night... ...# He thought, still blindly searching for his glasses.  
  
It was a weird dream, even for The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry secretly sneered at the idea. But after all, it still had something to do with Lord Voldemort. Harry suddenly sat straight on his bed, apparently giving up the blind search. His deep green eyes flickered a bit as he remembered Sirius's death. After all, the last relative and the only one Harry had actually spoken to was gone forever. Beyond reach. Never ever seen again. And it was all his own fault....  
  
This heartbreaking line of thoughts was now a routine for this Potter boy. And for the thousandth time in this summer, it went back to haunt this fragile teenager. His jet-black hair was forever messy, thanks to his father, and his cheek was dangerously pale, but Harry didn't mind. His green eyes were no longer bright, but covered in a strange hollowness, staring into the depth of his brain.... Beyond reach. Never ever seen again. And it was all my own fault.... Beyond reach. Never ever seen again. And it was all my own fault.... Beyond reach. Never ever seen again. And it w...  
  
This, again, was followed by a sharp laugh, cutting off Harry's miserable thoughts. His scar hurt again, but not as bad as the last time...in his dream...  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and dropped back into reality. He lay back onto his bed, trying hard to recall his nightmare.  
  
#It might be useful to Dumbledor after all#  
  
Harry closed his eyes slowly and flashbacks began to flow into his mind. This wasn't a bad try, since almost every time he tried to recall some weird dreams, the memory seemed to be blocked.  
  
Harry stood at a dark wooden door, looking inside......  
  
#What did I see? What???# He urged.  
  
It was totally dark......but in the center of the room, there's still something blocking every single light...even the shadows, so that Harry could still roughly see the outline...It was a man sitting in an armchair......or......is it just this sensitive boy's imagination? He can't really see a thing inside the room after all...  
  
But gradually, Harry began to realize a faint sound moving towards him from behind...He turned sharply and gasped. In front of him was a silver-grey serpent with Green twinkling here and there. A candle hung in the air just in front of it, emitting a bone-chilling light...  
  
~*~*~ Harry twisted uneasily in his bed, a bit nervous of what might happen...he had a nasty feeling that it was surprisingly similar to what he dreamt in the fourth year...and the old man he dreamt of was later found... ... ... dead. But he kept his eyes shut. ~*~*~  
  
Harry cried out in fright, but the snake seemed to be taking no notice. Smoothly and elegantly, it made its way to the man in the armchair, for now thanks to the candle, Harry can clearly see Voldemort sitting comfortably in the chair. But there was someone else. Two "someone"s...  
  
Voldemort bent down for a while, deep in talk with the serpent. After an unbearably long time, he turned towards one of the "someone" with shining blond hair Harry found strangely familiar and laughed.  
  
"So... ... ...  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up! I can't imagine even you can sleep the clock round!"  
  
"What???!!!" Harry suddenly sat up as if hit by electricity. "What??? Have I slept that long?!" Harry stared into the blank wall for a while before realizing the two Weasley twins looking at him.  
  
"You made us jump, Harry." George said.  
  
Harry quickly turned and his deep thoughts were totally wiped away as he smiled to the two red-haired.  
  
"Wow! George! Fred! What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, but failed to conceal his laugh.  
  
"Look our little bro doesn't even remember our names." Fred said sadly. "Harry, I'm Gred, remember?"  
  
Harry laughed. It was just so good to see his friends again in this whole nasty boring summer. "So." As Harry finally controlled his laugh, he asked "What on earth do you guys come here for? It's sure not my birthday again?"  
  
"No no no bro," George shook his head importantly. "you better get up now. It was the Order."  
  
~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~  
  
Draco sank into the sofa, now completely bored. He, Draco Malfoy, had been ignored in the past 30 minutes, and it would be a long time before he recovered from this unpleasant experience.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~~~ ~!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
"Are you Draco Malfoy?" a head poped up in the fireplace.  
  
"Yea..." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is the Malfoy Manor then?"  
  
Draco sneered at this unnecessary question. The man seemed to take this as a Yes.  
  
"It's Aug. 31st, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I'm aware of it, thank you." Draco said coldly.  
  
"You will be taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow morning at 8:30. And before that, you would been staying in my Manor.---by order of Mr. Lucious Malfoy."  
  
"How's he?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"I beg you pardon, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"How's my father?"  
  
"He's fine... and Mrs. Malfoy's fine too. We're all glad that Mr. Malfoy got out of Azkab..."  
  
"I knew that!" Draco snapped. "But where are they? Why they have to keep disappearing all the time?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any further questions? If not, then I think it's time for you to have your things packed and I'll meet you in 25 minutes." With a pop, he disappeared. ~*~*~End Flashback~~~  
  
The boringness went on as Draco began feeling dizzy...  
  
The flames in front of him became a reddish shadow and the wall began to move, dancing around the young and depressed Malfoy.  
  
#Where's Silvan? #  
  
#She wasn't there since this morning...#  
  
#Well you should take more care of your snake, Draco. You might've lost her!#  
  
#No I can't have...#  
  
#She was a beautiful snake, right? With all that green stars tw... #  
  
#Yea...I'm sleepy. Talk to ya later? #  
  
#I'm sleepy too. But as the most intelligent part of you, I suggest you take a look at this...#  
  
#No!#  
  
The aged clock stroke twelve, and Draco's head tilted to rest on his shoulder.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: Well? How do you like it? It's an early update. I meant to post this one a bit later, but I changed my mind and thought I'd tell you guys something before I let the real plot out( So as you can see, it's not an eventful chapter, but there're many things hidden between lines. And I'm making those hints real apparent. So if you still don't what's happening... ... ... *Kick!!!!!!!!* ....you're out...: P LOL Keep reviewing! I luv u guys!!!!!!!! And I don't mind flames and stuff, so just shoot. : ) 


	3. Bad Hair Day

A/N: Okay yes this is a late update, I know it. I was sitting for the *cursing* mid-term exam~~~ so first:  
  
Thanks to~~~  
  
Wrapped in misery: Yep talks to himself, that Draco. You'll find out why now~~~:)  
  
Rhiannon Ravenclaw: haha thanx! This chap isn't so fun, tho. But it doesn't make you think anymore~~~ lol I got all the thinking~~~  
  
Soulda: thanx 'n Congratulations! Lol  
  
Lady Jade Green: hhmmmmmm look this is what u've been waiting for~~~ sorry I'm not in a perfect mood, so this chap wasn't as good as I expected. Just think this might uncover a bit of the mist~~~  
  
So guys, thanx soooo much for reviewing!!! I'd really love more suggestions or just tell me what you feel bout it, 'kay? : )  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Draco leant against the window of the Prefect Compartment, looking out into the gloomy sky. He was in the worst mood ever.  
  
Everything went wrong from the very beginning...  
  
First, Draco Malfoy, the Famous Adorable Aggressive Sexy Intelligent Charming Awes--- (A/N: *Cough*)---Er...alright...Draco Malfoy woke up this morning on an *arm-chair*!  
  
#That's your own prob, Drac...#  
  
#Shut up!#  
  
Then, he found out that he forgot to bring his hair gel with him and that stupid Death Eater didn't even have one at home! It was 6:38:42 a.m. Sept. 1st when he found out the disaster, and Draco secretly made it the Shame Day of My Life. If that still didn't get the blond killed, then another event would surely get the job done: Breakfast without his favorite beautifully-cooked-with-the-most-elegant-dressing-ever-found-in-this- goodness-boring-world tuna. Isn't life a hell?  
  
[i]Lucious would kill me if he saw me in this miserable state... [/i] Draco let out a hollow laugh, examining his reflection in the window of the Compartment. His blond hair hung loosely around. However hard he tried to stick them back to its usual position, countless locks still dropped stubbornly in front of his eyes. Draco thought hard, trying to wake up every tangle of his memory in search for a spell that girls often used to arrange their hair. Bad try. "Why girls can't just say that spell out loud enough for me to remember?!" The blond thought furiously. Draco reached for a particularly annoying lock of hair, trying at least to smooth it... ... ...  
  
The door of the Prefect Compartment swung open, and a certain bushy-hair- bossy-cat someone walked in. Draco groaned. Why that old twisted maddie wizard made *her* a Prefect was going to be kept a mystery for this young Malfoy the rest of his life.  
  
Hermione Granger spotted the blond and narrowed her eyes. She sank into a seat, making sure it was the farthest from the boy possible.  
  
"I'm not an A-bomb, Granger." Draco remarked dryly. Somehow he felt he had to say something offensive, or he wasn't a Malfoy.  
  
"Do you think loosening your hair can cover the fact, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. "No it makes no difference. You still stink."  
  
Draco nearly winced at the word "hair", but his Malfoy pride hold him still. "Speaking of stink, how come you ever know this word, Hermuddy? Must be working particularly hard, eh?" Draco frowned innocently.  
  
Hermione bit her lips bitterly. This was it, another year of hell. "Like father like son." She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Draco caught the words. He glared sharply at the bushy hairball. "What?!"  
  
Hermione winced a bit at this cold command. Now that with satisfaction, Draco saw that Hermione was at the edge of bursting into tears. "Wish your daddy a happy holiday in Azkaban!" Hermione whispered with hatred. She waited for the volcano to erupt, but it never did, for at that moment, the Ravenclaw Prefect strode in lazily.  
  
"'ello." He smiled at both of them, unaware of the gunpowder all around the Compartment.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Prof McGonagall stepped into the Prefect Compartment with a roll of parchment. "The first year after Voldemort's---gasping filled the Compartment---return, Prefects are expected to work particularly hard especially to keep the friendship and cooperation among all Houses." Prof McGonagall cast a dark look at Hermione and Draco before continuing, "There will be, of course, no Tri-Wizards, but balls are expected somewhere around the middle of the term. Prefects of different Houses are to work in groups, so as to set an example for the students. In order to strengthen our inter- House friendship, each two Prefects from different Houses are to be grouped when on duty..................etc..."  
  
Needless to say, Draco and Hermione were in one group, for the sake of the "inter-House friendship". Both of them sneered at the foolish idea, which is the only thing the two rivals had in common.  
  
The moment Prof McGonagall finished, Hermione rushed out of the Prefect Compartment, not giving Draco any chance to erupt. Thirty seconds later, she dropped onto the seat beside Harry and locked the Compartment door.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"That's the silly plan for this year." Hermione finished with a sigh. Ron looked extremely sympathetic, and Hermione looked ready to kill, so Harry changed the topic in a hurry. "So what about the Order? Any progress, 'mione?"  
  
"Yea..." Hermione bit off the head of a chocolate frog thoughtfully. "Yep..."  
  
###Flashback###  
  
The door of Sirius Black's living room swung open. Harry Potter rushed in, looking a bit embarrassed since everyone else looked ready for some serious business. He hurried to a seat.  
  
"Since the truth of Voldemort's return is finally accepted, we are offered more freedom to carry on our work." Dumbledore stood up from the far end of the table. "But we still have to be careful, especially after the grief death of one of our dearest members."  
  
Long Silence.  
  
Harry heard his heart beating fast... ... ... It was just so not right for such a good man to die. There are needless lives hanging around the world, busying themselves in business that simply doesn't matter. There are needless lives rushing here and there, covering half the sky with their thin but immense wings. Yet one soul...one precious soul was lost forever... ... ... this just wasn't right...  
  
Harry soon lost himself in his usual miserable thoughts. The elegant yet sad movement of Sirius Black falling beyond reach was forever marked in this young Potter's memory. He couldn't think of anything else, he couldn't breath true air in this world agai------  
  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron looked into these deep green eyes filled with sorrow. "Hey Harry the meeting's over! You're to train yourself much harder from now on!"  
  
"I am... ... What?" Harry woke up with a start.  
  
"Harry, oh for God's sake forget it, Harry..." Hermione sat down gently beside the troubled teen and pleaded. "We all have to work hard, try our best to help the Order....And you can take the revenge after that, okay?"  
  
"After what?" Harry asked harshly, not looking at anything in particular.  
  
"After... after He's gone." Hermione whispered uncertainly.  
  
Harry let out a hollow laugh. "What if he won't?"  
  
###End Flashback###  
  
"Voldemort's planning something unpleasant again." Hermione sighed. "And this time, it involved the Malfoys, as far as I know."  
  
"But Lucious Malfoy is still in Azkaban, he can't do a thing!" Ron frowned.  
  
Hermione smiled bitterly. "No Ron he's out. Yes he's out!"  
  
"What?!" This time, both Harry and Ron shouted in disbelief. "Escape the Azkaban? *Again*?!"  
  
"Or if you want to doubt George and Fred's spying skill."  
  
Harry suddenly had an urge to correct Hermione that it was Gred, not George, but resisted himself just in time.  
  
Hermione leant forward and whispered "And there's already killings."  
  
"Well we'll have to stop it, right?" Ron said loudly.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked sharply. "We don't know a thing!"  
  
"We DO know about that luscious Malfoy! He's involved, right?"  
  
"What do you mean? Going up to him and ask 'Hello sweetie! Tell us, what are you up to?' ?" Harry joked dryly.  
  
"No!" Clearly not getting the mocking tone, Ron shouted. "But we can ask Malfoy! That ferret!"  
  
"Is he that thick?" Hermione sighed. "He got the best O.W.L. results next to me." Trying not to feel too satisfied with herself, Hermione turned whatever expression was on her face into a cough.  
  
"It's because he was taking Obviously Wuss Level!" Ron grunted hotly. "That's easier to pass!"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, probably trying to launch another speech about the history of wuss in *high-pitched voice* [i]Wuss, A History[/i]. But exactly how many kinds of wuss there are, they never found out. For Harry, sensing the danger, cut in: "Anyway, Malfoy must've already known that we know his father was out. It would be such a big news and then he would be extra careful not to tell---"  
  
"No he wouldn't." Hermione said. "This escaping was secret and no one would know about it."  
  
"But---"  
  
"AND I've convinced Malfoy that we didn't know by wishing his dady a happy holiday at Azkaban." Hermione finished triumphantly.  
  
"Oh...oh good."  
  
Tilting her head, Hermione added suddenly, "Oh yep! AND we might have balls this term!"  
  
This time Harry looked ready to kill...  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Draco was left alone in the Prefect Compartment. Somehow, he always enjoyed the moments alone, thinking quietly in a corner. Draco was the center of everything in Slytherin, yet surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Maddy Pansy and all the screaming girls, Draco felt no existence of himself. Now he was left alone, thinking hard through the past vacation. There was simply too much waiting for this teen ahead in his uncertain future...  
  
###Flashback###  
  
"Why are you leaving AGAIN?" Draco shouted furiously. It was not that he really needed his parents, but every time they returned home, his parents looked grimmer than before. This. Was. Annoying.  
  
"Voldemort's order, Draco, unavoidable." Lucious uttered. Narcissa had already vanished with a pop.  
  
"But why do you have to go to that BLOODY wizard??? Any good?!" Draco spat out the words that nobody in the whole world would dare to use upon Voldemort. He didn't care.  
  
Lucious sighed heavily. "It's time for you to learn something, Draco. You didn't experience the days when He was the strongest..." he sank into the armchair, as if sank into a bitter memory.  
  
"So?!" Draco asked, feeling a strange excitement---he'd never heard Lucious speaking of the Dark Times.  
  
"There was nothing you could trust, nowhere you could hide. At that time, Draco..." Lucious turned to his son, and looked into the same cold grey eyes of the young Malfoy. "Standing on His side and risking your life was the safest way to live in this world... Do you know why you were born?"  
  
Draco shooked his head honestly.  
  
"You are a born Death Eater. Born right in his inner-circle. He wanted to have a wizard he could totally depend on. And trust. The marriage between Narcissa and I was a planned one."  
  
Draco felt as if he was thrown into Azkaban for 5,000 years, accused of skipping a breakfast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your mum and I have the special ability of concealing our mind and we have a complete control over our behavior, whatever situation---the ability He always desired...Even the Veritaserum Potion can not control us. Not a bit. But He needs help to achieve whatever He's be longing for. And no one can assure a success under the eye of that old twisted Dumbledore, except a Malfoy, since we don't *tell*. He needs a young and gifted Malfoy to do the work."  
  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
"So I am nothing but a tool of that d***ed old bat?" Draco whispered.  
  
Lucious practically smiled. "No. No Draco even He can't control you. Your fate is up to yourself, for in the depth of you heart, there's something even He can not read... The gift of Malfoy might just be the bane of Lord Voldemort. You will be great on his side, but at a price only you yourself can tell."  
  
"What's for lunch? I'm hungry." Draco asked in an unusually hight voice.  
  
Lucious rised from his seat,"Think it over, Draco. There's no chance you can avoid the choice."  
  
###End Flashback###  
  
Draco sighed at his reflection on the window. He didn't like the thought of being a Death Eater the moment he was born. He didn't want to take orders and obey them. He didn't need to be instructed all through his life. That b*st*rd had to get out of his life! Draco heard footsteps along the corridor of the train, but now he seemed to be miles away from his school mates. The very thought of being a Death Eater chilled the bones of this young Malfoy. Simply for the sake of his ego, he wouldn't take this... But... But what about the concealing power he had? Why he didn't really sense their existence for a solid 15 years...  
  
#*sigh* Thick...Hopeless...Stupid...# The annoying voiced sounded in his head.  
  
Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, Draco discovered the thoughts and feelings he had been able to conceal from the outside world, for that thank- god bloody Malfoy Gift was JUST that stupid nasty little voice in his head!  
  
#Draco L. Malfoy! You Stink! # The voice shouted furiously. #It's your prob you can't control me!#  
  
#Shut UP you!#  
  
The footsteps were closer...  
  
#Wha...#  
  
"Drakey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!" a horrible voice broke into the Prefect Compartment, and before Draco could shout the word "Help" he was already hanged by the Pansy-All-Powerful-Arms rope...  
  
#Haha you deserve that one...# the little voice began singing cheerfully.  
  
One day. Draco thought in despair. One day, I'll KILL THAT BLOODY VOICE!  
  
END  
  
A/N: okay this one is long and boring, but it did tell you something right? : ) So Draco wasn't being just a freak who talked to himself for no reason after all~~~ hope u enjoy it and plz R/R!!!!!!!!!! :P 


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note:  
  
Goodness! It's been a long time! Sorry about not updating for so long, guys. I was just busy keeping myself alive through all that presentations and stuff. sigh  
  
Okay this author's note, I believe, will be followed by 2 updates faster than you might expect. :) Anyways, I'll try to update once a week, which is god knows extremely fast for such a brilliant and busy author like me cough  
  
Okay now the main purpose of this Author's Note is that b There is a character switch!/b  
  
As you know, the first character of this fic is Draco Malfoy, no doubt. And the second character is Harry Potter. Now since my friend (who happens to be Harry) strongly rejected to the idea that I'll torture his image iin public/i, and anyway I'm not planning to write a slash after all. So, I decided to switch the second charater from God-Boy Potty to.............................evil grin read to find out! :P (well of course you can use your brain and think of other ways of finding out the second charater, but I prefer you read to find out...yep...  
  
Anyhow, note that THIS FIC IS NOT ABOUT ANYTHING NEAR THE WORD SLASH! In case you've mistaken from the charaters I've chosen...  
  
Oh and rate is going up a little. Not that this fic isn't as clean as it used to be, I just think kids shouldn't really read this. Not good for their innocent souls   
  
I'll not be nagging around no more now :) so enjoy the first 3 chapters and R/R and enjoy waiting for the 4th chapter and eventually enjoy reading that! :)  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
The Dark Author 


	5. Omen

A/N: Okay it seems I didn't keep my word, and that's very un-me-ish of me... I believe anyone in his/her right mind will know the reason. Look I'm not dead, so it must be that my computer has somehow broken down. Look I'm writing this in text form now cuz I've just reinstalled Windows XP and there is no Office. And I HATE text form.  
  
This chapter doesn't have much connection with the last 3, so it's okay if you forgot what has been going on there. Hope you like my style. I like jumping time zones lol.  
  
Thanx to Rhianna who's always been threatening me to keep up writing, so the first thing I did after my computer began working again was to type in everything I wrote on paper during my Computer-break. Thank you, mate.  
  
And thanx to all that has reviewed. Luv ya!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Omen  
  
Footsteps echo the Great Hall. It was midnight, yet the disturbing tune sounded still stronger, confident that this night, this very night, neither Filch nor this most hated devil Norris would not look for any trouble here.  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
"Attention please!" called Professor McGonagall. The buzzing in front of her gradually died down. Several faces appeared from the cloud of black cloaks, looking confused and extremely annoyed. Harry, however, raised his head, alarmed. This was the first time ever that dinner was interrupted while nothing particular had happened. Harry began imagine a roll of names killed by Voldemort all pouring out from Dumbledore's goblet. And in honour of the dead killed by the Dark Lord up till now, the dinner might well be cancelled and then Harry might be forced to give a speech on how he rescued the body of Cedric and then they should sit in silence looking at the seductive dished in front of them for one solid hour before Dumbledore announce that from now on, they should do it every evening. Harry might be a great thinker in the near future, as most of the people including the Great Author (that's me) had predicted. However, it definitely wasn't so with his sidekick. Ronald Weasley simply looked up furiously over his piles of chickens.  
  
"Wazehe----------- (Hermione noticed bits of chicken flying out of Ron's half-open mouth and frowned)-----------ll du'e wannazay?!"  
  
When the Great Hall was finally silent, which took quite a while, Professor Dumbledore stood up, looking extremely grave.  
  
"I regret to say that Mr. Filch, our beloved caretaker (only Bloody Baron refused to snort in case it might damage his glorious image) is very ill. Incurable in short term, I'm sorry to say..."  
  
The Great Hall was silently exploding. Sharp intakes and whispers of "What the HELL YAY!"s spread to every corner of the Hall like a plague. To add even more spice for this celebrated event, Dumbledore continued, "And strangely enough, so is his lovable cat, Mrs. Norris."  
  
Harry was too busy accio-ing Kleenex since Ron's chicken-filled mouth was opening dangerously large now, that he didn't have time for anything else. But Hermione had. Dumbledore's beard was dead still!  
  
Director: Call St. Mungo's! Quick! I've always thought that girl's shot in the head!  
  
The Great Author: Shut up! I'm not finished with the work yet!  
  
Narrator: Since the Great Author, me, was and still is definitely more powerful than the Director, Hermione Granger managed to stay in the story and not carried to St. Mungo's.  
  
Okay what Hermione Granger, the most intelligent human in the Gryffindor House noticed was that Dumbledore's beard wasn't twitching as it usually did. And his face was still grave. One should always took notice of this if the person that didn't react towards this most celebrated event was none other than Professor Dumbledore. After all, Hermione had a very good reason to worry.  
  
"AND." Professor Dumbledore held out his hand and called in a demanding tone over the excited crowd. "And I have very good reasons to believe that here in front of me is not a bunch of Azkaban prisoners at large."  
  
Hardly had poor Neville got the point of the joke when Dumbledore continued, "All Prefects will be meeting right after the meal, in the Prefects' Common Room. Go on with your feast!"  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
Like a drum in a graveyard, the footsteps were coming closer... ... ... just around the corner... ... ... and ever ever louder... ... ...  
  
Her chocolate eyes fixed at the next turn of the corridor, Hermione Granger silently reached for her wand.  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
Everyone was seated in the silent Common Room, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to come. Hermione noticed something pleasant in the room. Indeed, she always found the Prefects' Common Room a paradise for studying since it didn't have the usual shouting crowds in the House Common Room or any whispering girls behind a library shelf, but there was something more that made this Room particularly enjoyable.  
  
A certain God D Pansy Parkinson wasn't there! Instead, a pretty girl with dark brown hair was chatting excitedly with her Housemate, that cursed Draco Malfoy.  
  
Must've got himself a new b, Hermione snorted as the first reaction towards any human being who would enjoy a Malfoy's company. But she still couldn't stop admiring the way her hair rest on her shoulders so smoothly and elegantly.  
  
"You freak, Kay!" she heard Draco laughing.  
  
"I'm NOT Kay!" the girl protested.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. Not that she really cares, but it's long since Ron said something equally playful, or maybe sweet? Hermione mentally slapped herself.  
  
You DON'T care, do you? She scolded herself.  
  
It was Dumbledore who rescued Hermione from her miserable swamp.  
  
"Attention please." He called before magiking an armchair in the front of the Common Room.  
  
"As you know our caretaker Mr. Filch will be absent for quite a while." Several heads nodded.  
  
"Well look this is all planned for ---" Dumbledore smiled bus was cut off by the Hufflepuff Prefect, "So this is all planned for?! What do you mean?" Dumbledore held out a hand and gestured that the Hufflepuff boy calm down a bit. "I'm not finished yet, Mr. Jarvin." The boy blushed.  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, smiling more broadly now, "This is all planned for you at the beginning of the term if you still remember the meeting in the Prefect Compartment on Hogwarts Express?"  
  
Hermione noticed Draco raising an eyebrow. Dumbledore cut in. "You are to be paired and are on patrol in the following weeks."  
  
A parchment popped up right beside the headmaster.  
  
Patrol: 23:00 3:00  
  
Sun NONE  
  
Mon. Léandre (S) Weasley (G)  
  
Tue. Patil (R) Jarvin (H)  
  
Wed. Head Girl Head Boy  
  
Thu. Malfoy (S) Granger (G)  
  
Fri. Goldstein (R) Abbott (H)  
  
Sat. Malfoy (S) Granger (G)  
  
MORE DETAILS GIVEN ON PREFECTS' COMMON ROOM NOTICE BOARD.  
  
"What? I'm on duty twice in a week????" Draco protested, ignoring the fact that there would be one more human suffering from the arrangement. True enough, a certain Hermione Granger glared at his backbone with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded, and with some emphasis, "WITH Miss Hermione Granger, if you noticed."  
  
Draco bit his lips as if offended.  
  
"And since it happened to be Thursday today, I advise you read the instructions about your patrol carefully. If you don't have any further questions, all details will be given on the Common Room notice board. Prefects' Common Room." Professor Dumbledore finished and was leaving when---  
  
"Oh and Miss Granger, I'd like a word with you."  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
"This is it." Hermione felt every part of her body tensed as she made sure she had a firm grip on her wand. Suddenly out from the corner rushed a figure cloaked all in black. The person turned and spotted the girl pointing her wand at him. Their eyes met...  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
Dumbledore began as the Common Room was finally deserted. "Hermione, I'm pairing you with Mr. Malfoy for ---"  
  
"For the inter-House friendship." Hermione finished for him desperately.  
  
"No!" Dumbledore shook his head heavily. Hermione stared.... No?  
  
"You'd better watch him." Dumbledore tucked into a pile of peanut buttered sandwiches. "I always love peanut butter..."  
  
"Wha? Watch him?" Hermione began to realize the fact, but she asked anyway. "By the way, Professor Dumbledore, I think strawberry jam's better."  
  
The Great Author looked up, astonished. "What? Strawberry? Are you mad?"  
  
"Well I thought you must've guessed that." Pushing the Great Author out of the scene, Dumbledore explained through his mouth full of peanut butter. "Obviously 'tsn't natural fer Filch ter ged'ill, an' definately not hiz cat."  
  
"You are saying---"  
  
"Caused by Dark Arts, obviously. As far as I know, young Mr. Malfoy might soon become the most powerful Death Eater of Voldemort. And Voldemort is expecting that all the time, the reason of which I'll explain to you later." He added hastily. Hermione remained silent. So he continued.  
  
"I fear that Mr. Malfoy has no choice but to do what he must in this period, if you know what I mean. You may wonder why I didn't watch him myself. Yes, yes I tried. I have power that can track down everyone in Hogwarts, that's why I trust Professor Snape, by the way. Everyone, except Mr. Malfoy. There must be a very powerful Dark Arts spell around him. Watch him, Hermione." Dumbledore suddenly looked like a tired old man. The image remained for a second before replaced by an energetic old freak again. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Also," Dumbledore suddenly added. "There might be something else for you to watch, my dear Order Inspector."  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Two wands flew into the air and finally landed with a 'clap'.  
  
#CHANGE SCENE CHANGE#  
  
Hermione looked up curiously at the old wizard.  
  
"Watch the Restricted Section, Hermione. Here's the key."  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
"I always thought you like blueberry, Hermione!" The Great Author argued behind the camera.  
  
END Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Unless the computer break down again, I won't be late for the next update. :) 


End file.
